Moldy Shorts is Coming
by Kittycat3000
Summary: Percy and Harry are twins...They will defeat the dark lord. P.S sometimes words I write don't show up, so try to guess the words, Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Percy and Harry

Another Cliché story, but it wouldn't be cliché if people didn't like them! Bye!

Narrator: On a Fateful day of October 31st, two innocent people would be taking their last breath for the life of two others…

Two young boys, Percy J. and Harry E. Potter were left in ashen remains of a home to a happy family, their cries echoing in the air in the silence the House had taken. Albus Dumbledore flashed to the scene, Albus sighed, he had predicted this catastrophe would happen but he had registered the message too late to rescue the parents of the Potter twins."Oh Harry and Percy, if I could've stopped this I would." The twins stared back up at him, holding innocence that would be crushed within a few tantalizingly short years."I swear I will give you the best childhood I can."

Albus apparated to the Burrow to talk with a previous student, hoping that she would take in another two kids to her family of knocked on the door, and the door opened to a very surprised

"Dumbledore! Come in, Come in!" She gestured for him to come in, taking Percy into her arms as she closed the door behind him."What brings you here?"

"Do you know James Potter and Lily Evans?"  
"I've heard of them." Molly slowly said.

"They just passed away from the Killing Curse by Voldemort, and these are their children."

"Oh No! That must be terrible! Where is the Dark Lord now?" She asked.

"The killing curse ricocheted of the boys onto Voldemort, thus killing him," Dumbledore gravely said, before continuing," I was wondering if you still had space in your family for Harry and Percy."

"Of course, but how will I tell them apart? I already have one pair of twins and I can't tell them apart! Percy and Harry are even more similar!" Molly pondered.

"You can see a lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead, and on Percy's collarbone is a Trident shaped scar, that should make it simpler. Thank you so much Molly."

"Nonsense! How can I not take care of them? They have been through so much already!"

"I should be leaving now, I'll see you another day."

"Goodbye." Dumbledore passed Harry to her and left.

"Now, to explain to Arthur and the kids." She muttered.

Molly POV

It has been a year and the twins have got along with the rest of family much better than I expected. Percy got along best with Fred and George, while Harry loved playing with Ron, but the two themselves were impossible to take apart. They were like Velcro dipped in glue after placing a charm on them. (Time skip till their eleven) Ron and the twins got their letters, and now they're jumping all over the place. I marveled over how much they've grown. Percy preferred sports while Harry preferred Books and Percy was more fit of the two, Harry was still scrawny, but they were happy and that's what mattered.

"I want to be in Gyffindor!"Percy cried.

"I want to be in whatever House Percy is in."Harry spoke up.

"I don't know what to be in!" Ron Jubilantly cried.

Molly cleared her throat, "Let's go Shopping for School, Percy you go first, then Harry, then Ron, and I'll behind all of you guys."

"What about Fred, George, and Percy 2?" Percy inquired.

"We'll do it another day."

"Okay, Fine"

They Flooed over to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts to get money, Percy and Harry knew their original lineage, and they had their own fault, so they finally convinced Molly to let them pay for some of their own things. Once they had gotten the money, they went to all the stores until they stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium, turns out they don't just sell owls, they sold several other pets too. Harry got a snowy white owl named Hedwig, Ron got a Barn owl called Raven, and Percy… well, a water phoenix flew into the shop and perched on his shoulder and wouldn't leave so he decided to keep her. He named her Nerissa. By the time they got home they were very tired and called it a night not ready for tomorrow morning.

Percy POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard as I was awoken from sleep.

"Whazgoinnon?" I mumbled as I tried to shake the sleepiness off. I ran to the other Percy's room and found him cowering in the corner with Nerissa staring at him."Nerissa !"I whistled, and she flew to me.

"Why is a Water Phoenix in my room!" Percy 2 screamed.

I sheepishly grinned ,"That was my fault, I forgot to make sure she wouldn't move in the night because I was so tired."

Bill looked at me incredulously, "You have a Water Phoenix!?"

I grinned ,"I got her last night because she wouldn't leave my shoulder."Bill walked away muttering incoherent things, but I'm pretty sure that he once muttered,"I have a crazy family…" I grinned even wider at that.

just shook her head and said ,"Fred, George, and Perc-the other Percy! Get ready we're going to Diagon Alley.

Harry, Ron, and I passed looks with each other, that means we would be all alone…"Well, I'm going back to sleep!" I said as I headed back to my room, Harry and Ron followed me, "Come on, Percy! 1 game of Truth or Dare!"

I sighed ,"Fine, but afterwards don't bother me!"

 **I WILL USUALLY ANSWER REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS HERE. I WILL ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT SHORTLY BY THE THIRD CHAPTER, RULES WILL BE ON CHAPTER 3, BYE!**

 **-KITTYCAT3000**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have something to tell you...A. I usually don't repost this slow, and B I am starting the Poll now and C Thank you, Alaskanwoman25 and Fisher the fish for following me! As well as ListofStoriesforFanOfNCIS0315, I hope I wrote that correctly. There are a lot more, but they were the first ones and I also am not good at keeping track of people but I will try for the next chapter! Now let's get on with the Video!**

So now, If you didn't read the Author's note, go back and read it.

So the rules are going to be at the bottom of the page, if you review sign in, if a guest, please label your name, because if you don't I won't count you, sorry but "Guests" might be the same people and I don't want that, I will hold this until the 8th Chapter unless we come to a tie, then I'll add 1 more let's continue!

Chp 2 Truth or dare

3rd POV

"So truth or dare...Ron." Percy said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Ron gulped,"Ummmm...Truth."In the background, he could hear Harry snicker. There it was again, the glint in Percy's eyes, he gets whenever he's planning something.

" Why did you make me stay up? and don't say Truth or Dare, I know it's not that." Percy Glared. How had Ron never notice how scary Percy could be...

" How did you know that-"

" That it isn't truth or dare?" Percy Interrupted," Well first, you always whine about how you hate truth or dare, and 2, you only whine when you are lying." Harry stared at him,

" You know that isn't possible right? It cancels each other out because we-"

" Blah Blah Blah, save me the history lesson, I'm asking Ron, Why are you claiming to like Truth or Dare?"

"I wanted to play a prank on Ginny..." Percy stiffened, he loved pranks just as much the Weasley twins did, but he didn't believe in pranks on Family, or almost family.

" What?! Why? I didn't think you had a rivalry with her! Harry, are you in on this too?"

Harry didn't reply,"Harry!"

"I'm sorry! I wantedtogetbackatGinnyforstealingmypenIgotfromCharlie!" Harry burst out.

"What? You wanted to get back at Ginny for stealing your pen that you got from Charlie? When did you even get a pen?" Percy said, Breathing hard as he had said all that in one breath.

"Yeah," Harry said, not answering the 2nd question.

Percy sighed, "Fine, but don't involve me directly in the Prank!"

"Yesssssss!" Harry and Ron high-fived.

"So anyway, Truth or Dare?"

"We're still doing it?"

"Well, I obviously can't go back to sleep, now that you have woken me up!"

"Um, How about dare ?"

Percy grinned even more maliciously than before," I dare you to go to go outside and start dancing the Macarena until I say you can stop."

Harry immediately started snickering, remembering the last time Ron had danced. The Weasley twins had gotten it on tape and was now used as blackmail against Ron.

Ron groaned," I hate you, Percy...!"

" Oh, I know!" With a groan, Ron shuffled himself out of the room and went outside, and just to make it more humiliating Harry turned on one of those sound making machines Arthur had, that muggles used to listen to music, up on full blast and with the macarena blaring. Well, Harry was hoping it was the macarena, he wasn't quite sure. Arthur had gotten them from the ministry who claimed that," Muggles were protective of those i-somethings."

After a humiliating 10 minutes of dancing, Ron decided to stay in his room for the rest of the day.

" WELL, What do we do now?" Percy asked.

" We could always practice, " Harry offered. " But what's the fun in that?" Percy groaned.

"Well we won't have to practice as much in Hogwarts," That did it, Percy sat up straighter than a pin when he heard that. Percy didn't want to waste his time in Hogwarts with Homework. He had already heard from the older Weasley children that Hogwarts was a magnificent place and also a great place to play pranks- Okay, only Fred and George said that- but also had a lot of Homework. he didn't want to waste the time with Homework.

" Okay, you obviously want to Practice now. What class do want to study from?"

" DADA, or Charms, or The class where they turn stuff into other stuff."

"You mean Transfiguration"

"Yeah! Trans-something."

"I'll get the textbooks," Harry sighed as he got up from the ground where he had been sitting to get the books downstairs.

"Percy! Harry! A little help down here! ,"Molly cried down in the kitchen, her voice thinly veiling anger underneath the sweet tone.

"They're home already? That can't be," Harry pondered."They'd have to be gone for at least 2 hours!"

"This has got to be a prank."

"Percy Jackson Potter and Harry Evans Potter! Come down here this instant!" Molly yelled, not patient enough any longer.

"Coming!" They screamed.

As they came down, They saw the living room in ruins.

"Dang, Molly! What happened?" Percy Cried. Oh, Did I mention he's a bit of a rebel? He prefers to talk like an American even with a British accent. He might as well be known as one minus the Accent.

Molly fumed. "I don't know, Why don't you ask your brothers? You know, Fred and George?"Behind them were the twins, trying to reign in Nerissa, who was squawking loudly.

Percy gaped. He knew that Fred and George weren't the best with animals, but to somehow anger one of the most docile creatures in the Magical world was a huge feat. The last time that happened was...actually he couldn't think of one.

He whistled," Nerissa, Calm down! What got you riled up anyways?" _They were planning a prank on someone, I didn't know who it was, so I thought maybe it was you ._ Nerissa spoke. He sighed, " He would have to have a long talk with Nerissa to explain the rules of the Burrow, or rather the rules of the children in the house. "Harry, I may need to give a talk to Nerissa to explain everything, but I'll be back in 10 minutes tops."

He dragged Nerissa upstairs or dragged the best he could with Nerissa huge, beautiful, feathered wings flapping in front of his face. In the end, he resorted to improvising a piece of leather as a guard to he claws and had Nerissa sit on it. It took much longer than it should have to get to their room. He sat down and looked at Nerissa in in the eye.

 **Done! Sorry everyone for not uploading in a while but I will try to upload more often. Maybe a long chapter every month, or a 1000 word chapter every week or something. I welcome all reviews! But no flames, those just are pointless, they don't affect me, it just makes me a bit stronger and stubborn to do better. _Silently sings stronger by Kelly Clarkson._ Good bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Ya'll...I would like to say something. and that is that I absolutely suck. I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A YEAR. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME *WAILING*. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A MONTH. especially since I probably won't have anything to do over vacation when I'm in China with no YOUTUBE, NO SOCIAL MEDIA, NO FANFICTION WEBSITES. dam you China. I may need to adjust my schedule because as much as I love ya'll ( And I'm doing a TOTALLY great job showing ya'll) I go to a more academically say...quick paced school so the homework load is crazy so I was overwhelmed. NOW I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE. I'm really just repeating the same words over and over again. I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER NOW! not sure which story since I'm posting this on everyone of my stories...but IT'S GONNA SOME STORY. Thank you for listening and stay tuned


End file.
